


A Proper Send Off

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, grave desecration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her uncle Crowley dies, Meg take a trip to the cemetery to give him a proper send-off. </p><p>AKA Meg and Ruby piss on Crowley's grave while their boyfriends keep watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Send Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msdoomandgloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdoomandgloom/gifts).



“This is a bad idea,” Castiel whispered, eyes daring around nervously. Meg rolled her eyes at him and took another drag of her cigarette. Still in her black dress from the funeral, she nearly blended into the darkness of the cemetery.

“Look, he was a dick,” Meg said. “You know he was a dick. You were around him enough. The leers, the creepy comments, and God only knows what he did to Ruby to make her practically live at the Winchester’s.” Meg’s voice dropped as she glanced over at her cousin, stumbling on the path in front of them. Her boyfriend, Sam, grabbed her arm and guided her. Drunk, she laughed and beamed up at him, her own cigarette dangling from her fingers.

Castiel snatched Meg’s away and took a drag. “All I’m saying is, we could get in big trouble.”

“It’s not like we’re doing this is broad daylight,” Meg argued, leading him to where Ruby was standing next to a freshly filled in grave. Her uncle Crowley didn’t have a headstone yet, just one of the flimsy temporary markers, but it was enough. Sam shone his flashlight over it and nodded.

“Yup, here he is.”

“Awesome,” Ruby slurred, throwing her cigarette onto the mound. Meg followed suit and walked forward, grabbing her cousin’s hand.

“Cas, how comfortable are you with watching me pee?” she asked.

“Not very.”

“Okay, then turn around and watch for the cops,” she ordered before focusing her attention on Ruby. “You okay, cuz? Can you work your underwear?”

Sam stepped in, pulling Ruby’s tight, lacy funeral dress up around her waist and sliding her underwear down to her knees. Together, they helped her squat over the fresh grave, Meg hiking up her own dress and sliding down her own panties. Sam politely looked away.

“Don’t you find it odd to hear our girlfriend’s urinating?” Castiel asked, hearing Ruby’s muffled giggles and she and Meg peed into the dirt.

“Ruby pretty much lives with me and my house only has one bathroom,” Sam pointed out. “I’ve seen her pee in the sink when she’s drunk. It’s no biggie.”

Castiel kept scanning the cemetery for any sign of police until Meg tapped him on the shoulder, her dress back in order and Ruby leaning against her arm. “We’re done.”

“I totally just pissed on my dad’s grave,” Ruby told him, a giggle exploding from her throat. “The no-good asshole is dead and I’m free and _I pissed on your grave, you fucker!”_

Turning, Ruby spat onto the wet mount of dirt for good measure, wobbling on her feet. Sam caught her and, with a bit of maneuvering, got her onto his back. Meg lit another cigarette.

“Let’s get outta here before the cops do show up,” he said, shifting Ruby around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek against the back of his head.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever, and Meg, you’re the best cousin.”

“I know,” she said, walking back off down the path. The foursome froze when they saw another flashlight bobbing in the darkness, once again relaxing when they saw Ruby’s mother and Crowley’s ex-wife, Abaddon, walking through the cemetery, holding her shoes.

“Girls,” she said slowly, nodding to them. “Boys. You shouldn’t be out at this time of night.”

“We’re just heading home,” Meg promised. “You doing anything special?”

Abaddon shook her head, raising a nearly-empty water bottle to her lips, the plastic clutched in the same hand that held her shoes. She drained the liquid and shrugged. “Off to give my ex-husband the farewell he deserves. Goodnight, children.”

“Be careful where you step. The dirt’s damp,” Meg warned. Abaddon smiled and nodded before taking off again, and Ruby giggled.

“I guess I get it from my mom.”


End file.
